Don't let life pass you by
by je-vous-aime-mon-amour
Summary: After Edward does the unthinkable.  Bella leaves and goes to the only place to get away.  She finds herself in a new family and she has a new love.  What will happen when the Cullen's come back?  LEMONS in later chapters.  My first fanfic.
1. Does he not love me?

Chapter 1

I can't wait till Edward comes back from his hunting trip tonight. He left a few days ago a, alone I might add, to go hunting in Canada. Lately Edward started to become more intimate, not that I'm complaining, and I think tonight is the perfect night to take the next step. The rest of the Cullen's are going of to hunt and they left this morning.

I locked myself in my room so that my dad doesn't walk in on me. I took out the bag I hid under my bed last week and placed it on my bed. The large pink bag stared at me and I started having doubts on what I bought. Victoria Secret. Those two words describe this outfit perfectly. It was a simple wet gorgeous and was all black. I knew Edward would like it and I was hopping it was enough for Edward and we would get further in our relationship.

I put the slip on and started to curl my hair. Half an hour later, I finished with my hair and did my makeup. I decided to do the smoky look for my eyes and a red lipstick to accent my pouty lips. I covered myself up with a long black trench coat the Alice bough for me last month. I walked downstairs and I could hear my dad watching the game. I rounded the corner and went to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I heard my dad ask me.

"I'm going to the Cullen's." I said loudly hopping my dad didn't come to the door. Luck was on my side because my dad didn't move from the door and I was able to get my new shoes, High heels, hopefully I don't fall in then, and walked to my truck. Before leaving the house I snatched up my purse and grabbed my IPhone, thanks to Edward.

I walked to my car and drove down to the Cullen house. I stopped at the door and parked my car quickly hopping I could get in the house before Edward gets home. But as I walked upstairs, I had this sick feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. I walked up to the third floor and i can hear moans and pants. This can be Edward can it, maybe it was just Emmett and Rosalie that didn't go hunting with the family. The moaning got louder and louder as i walked up the steps.

"Fuck yeah baby. Right there." a bell like voice said out loud. That didn't sound like Rose. The moaning got louder and louder and a loud shriek rang from the other lied of the door. I finally realized that tears were falling down my cheek. Quietly, I opened the door to Edwards's room.

Tears started to fall at a fast speed down my cheek and sobs broke free. There was Edward on top of a beautiful strawberry blond. Tanya. Of course what was I thinking? Edward can't love me, I'm a plane human. I'm not a vampire I'm useless.

Looking back at them, I saw that they still haven't notices that that I was at the door. That got me angry. There where no longer tears of sadness falling down my cheek but tears of anger. I looked around the room and found a vase on the flours on the small table near the door. I recall Edward putting those there right before he left.

I picked up the vase and through as hard as I could at them. The glass shattered around them and Edward stopped mid thrust.

"EMMETT, WHY DID YOU DO TH…" he said will he turned around. His sentence came short as he turned around and saw me at the door. "B…Bella!" he said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know? I came here thinking I could surprise my boyfriend. But surely I was the one that was surprised when I saw you FUCK THAT WHORE!" I shouted.

Tanya jumped up off the bed and came to stand in front of me. "Don't call me a whore, you bitch. At lease I'm not a pathetic little human that cant even sleep with a man!"

My face was red. How dare he say that I'm the one that doesn't want to be with him physically? I walked up to Edward and slapped him in the face, even though I knew it wasn't a good idea and then said, "I hope you burn in hell," in a menacing voice. I walked to the door and looked at both of them in disgust and said, "I hope you're happy together you filthy whores." And slammed the door in there faces.

I ran down stairs as fast as I can without falling and came face to face with Alice. She had tears in her eyes and a pained look on her face.

"I know what he did Bella. I just saw and I'm soooooooooo sorry." She said. If she could cry I'm sure tears would be streaking her face.

"It's ok Alice. It's not your fault. I think I'm just going to go home for now and then think of what I'm going to do in the morning." I said silently.

"Ok if you need me just give me a call."

"Thanks"

I walked to my car and got in thinking of what I could do next. I had many options and the only place I could go knowing Ed-he couldn't be was the one place I feared the most.

Italy here I come.

**Alice pov**

How could he do that! Why didn't I see this coming? I looked up to see everyone else walking in the door.

"Was that Bella I just saw leaving the house?" asked Rose, laced with curiosity.

"Yes it was and if Edward didn't do what he has done she would have still been here." I said.

"What did Edward do?" Questioned Esme.

"How about you ask him because I don't want to talk to him."

Carlisle called Edward down and everyone got mad at the scene in front of them. There was Edward with a blond vampire rapped around him.

"Tanya? How could you Edward? I though you love Bella!" shouted Emmett, his large form shaking in anger.

"It's easy really. I've been fucking Tanya for over 50 years and all I needed was someone else to cover up the fact that I was with Tanya. Bella was the perfect candidate because she was so stupid. How could I love a human? No vampire ever falls in love with a human." He said simply.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all shaking in anger and were ready to pounce on him at any moment.

"Get out of my house." Esme said quietly.

"You can't be serious. She's a human I'm your son. You can't kick me out." Edward said incredulously.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shouted.

Edward ran out of the house followed by Tanya. I broke down in tear that will never fall and though about Bella when i was pulled into a vision. There was Bella standing in a all to familiar room, in front of the most powerful vampires in the world. I coma out of the vision and whispered, "The Volturi".


	2. new love

Chapter 2

Bella pov

When I got home I ran up to my room and packed my bag. I made sure to change my mind several times so Alice wont know where I was going. I when to bed, after I set my alarm at 4:30 the next morning. I closed my eyes hoping that everything will be all right.

Waking up the next morning I went to take a quick shower and then straightened my hair. I changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a baggy shirt. I slipped on a pair of high heel; I know Alice would be impressed. I grabbed my bag and my leather jacket. I then ran to my truck. Looking back to the house tears ran down my face.

"I'm so sorry dad." I whispered and then jumped into my truck, started it and the left to the airport.

Walking up to the front desk where a young girl sat, I said, "One ticket to Italy." She looked up at me.

"Aren't you kind of like young to go on a plane alone. Why don't you get your daddy." She said in a bitchy voice.

"No how about you do your job or I'll be contacting your boss." I sneered.

A flash of fear crossed her face and she typed on her computer faster the possible. She passed me the tickets and told me where to go.

I walked onto the plane, took out my iPod and listened to my music. After a few hours on the plane, I got bored and decided to catch up on my sleep.

I was woken up by with a tap on the shoulder.

"The planes about to land miss. Please put up your seat." The steward said politely.

"Ok thank you." I said.

Once the plane landed, I walked out of the airport and tried to find a way to get onto the castle. That's when I saw her. Heidi. She was standing at a desk with a group of people lined up on the wall. I walked up to her. She looked up to me and gasped.

"Bella?"

"Yes, I'm wondering if you could get me an audience with Aro, Marcus and Caius?" I asked

"Yeah sure. They were expecting you. Just make sure you blend in to the group and I'll call someone up to get you at the front desk." She said.

After everyone was loaded up on the bus, we left for Volterra. I sat beside Heidi and we started to make conversation. Half an hour into the ride she asked the one question I was waiting for.

"So Bella, why are you here. Not that I'm complaining." She asked out of curiosity.

"Um, I rather wait till everyone is together so it would be easier for me to explain." I said with a frown.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok. It's just easier to say it to everyone at once."

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we got to the castle Heidi lead everyone into the all to familiar lobby and turned around to face me and signaled me to stand to the corner. I did as she asked. I stood there as the rest of the group continued their tour. I was tapped on the shoulder a few minutes later so I turned around; a small gasp left my lips. In front of me stood the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was tall, around 6'3" and looked the age of 19. He had muscle, but not as much as Emmett and had a visible 6 Pac from under his shirt. His red eyes popped out against his pale skin. His lips were full and I though of what those lips could do. NO BELLA YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. I looked down embarrassed of the thoughts running through my mind. I didn't realize that he was staring at me, with a smirk on his face and my face became even hotter.

"If you'll follow me this way the kings are ready for you." He said. Oh his voice. It sounded like melted chocolate. I dreamt of him moaning my name as I… AGAIN BELLA, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM.

"Ok" I followed him as he walk fast down the hall toward the big set of door leading to the thrown room. He pushed the doors and nudged me to go forward. I walked slowly with my head down.

"Ah, Isabella, we have been expecting you." Said a cheery voice. I looked up and was surprised to see that Aro said that. I didn't answer so he continued, "May I ask why you are here?"

"I would like to take up your offer and join your guard." I said hesitantly.

"Child you will not be apart of the guard," tears started to fall as I hear those faithful words. Sobs broke free and my knees buckled under my weigh.

What surprised me though was that Marcus can running up to me before I fell to the ground. He held me tightly as I cried my eyes out and when no more tears could fall he placed two fingers under my face and made me look up.

"Why are you crying daughter?" I could here gasps all around the room and I jurked my head up.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why would we do that?"

"You said that I wasn't going to be part of the guard." I said, tears falling down my cheek again.

"No what Aro means is that your not going to be a part of the guard, that you're going to be my daughter, which will make you princess of the Volturi. That's if you want though." He responded. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Really, you would want that?"

"Of course I would. All you have to say is yes."

"Then yes. I'll be your daughter." I said with a small smile.

"Perfect my daughter. Then it's settled you will be changed in two days. You may do as you wish. Alec please bring Bella to her room." He said with a big smile. I turned around to find the gorgeous guy that lead me in hours before. Alec. What a perfect name for such a perfect man. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me toward the lobby and in the elevator. There was a comfortable silence all the way up to the floor we needed to be.

He stopped in front of a door.

"Aro has set up a loft for you. There is a kitchen, living room and bedroom in there for you to use." He said.

"How did Aro know that I was to come here?" I questioned

"They were hoping that you would come."

He pushed to door open and we walked in. There was a row of wood beams on the ceiling and a mall of bricks on the right wall. The far wall was a large window looking out to the ocean. The eating area was placed towards the center wall of bricks and in the far right corner was the living room. The washroom was located to the left right when you walk in and was followed by the kitchen. There was a deck at the back of the loft with a couple chairs. The stairs to upstairs were circular and placed on the other side of the eating area. Walking up stair I saw that the bedroom was located right to the right. There were no walls around the bedroom. The bed was a king size and was covered with a black comforter. There were two doors by the bed that led to a large master bathroom and a walk in closet. The walk in closet was sure to make Alice jealous. To the left of the stairs was a sitting area with a large bookshelf along the wall. I looked closer and saw all of my favorites, from Wuthering height to Romeo and Juliet.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Alec said. I jumped. I forgot he was still here.

"Everything is perfect, thank you." I responded.

"The kings will like that. How about you get some rest, you've had a long day."

"Ok." And then a saw him leave.

I walked to the walk in closet trying to find pajamas. All I got was a tank top and a pair of lacy panties. Oh well that will have to do. I walked out of the closet not knowing that Alec was there. I though he left before I went to change. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were black as pitch. Faster then I can see, he ran up to me and pushed me up on the wall with his arms around me and kissed me. It took me a few seconds to finally realize what he was doing and then I kissed him back. We continued kissing until I realized I had to breath, still Alec didn't stop, he continued to kiss across my jaw and down my neck. I let out a loud moan and could feel Alec's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"I've wanted to do that all night." He whispered.

"Mmmm" was my only response.

He tightened his hold on me and placed me on my bed. "Sleep. Tomorrow we are going out so you better get your rest."

Before he could leave I whispered, "Stay with me please" before I closed my eyes. Could I really like Alec? Obviously I'm attracted to him. Could I love him in the future? Al these unanswered questions where running in my mind. I could feel Alec's strong arms rapped around my waist. I didn't want to think about the future now so I let myself fall into darkness.


	3. i love you

Chapter 3

The next morning, I was woken up by butterfly kisses all over my face. A smile was plastered on my face.

"Hey" I said, my voice laced with sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alec's face in front of me. I reached up to his face and kissed him. Alec wanted nothing with thank and grabbed the back of my head to deepen the kiss. He stuck his tongue out and touched my lower lip. My only response was a moan and that gave him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so good. He ran his tongue along mine and moaned silently. Alec's hand, which was placed on my hip, started to go up and under my tank top. He continued to go up till he got to my bra. I could feel his hesitation so I decided to take action. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. I let out a loud moan when he started to squeeze my left breast. Alec then rolled over so he was laying on top of me. I could feel his erection against my sex. I moved my hips in circular motions and could feel his dick harden even more. Alec started kissing me again and started pulling my shirt up. That's when we where interrupted by someone walking in.

"Hey princess, Aro wants' to se-" The guy look stunned at our position. "Um, I'll just go tell him that you're busy." He was about to walk of when Alec stopped him.

"It's ok Demetri. I was just going to get her something to eat." And with that Demetri left. I pouted when Alec got of the bed and he just peeked me on the lips.

"Go take a shower. I'll be downstairs." I went to the bathroom to do my morning business and then to take a shower. After my shower I walked to my closet and changed into a pair of leather pants and a blue sequence corset top. I grabbed a pair of black Soraya pumps. I put on a gold calf leather jacket. I then styled my hair in a side braid and did my makeup.

I walked downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon, and of course Alec. I walked up behind him and ripped my arms around his torso. He turned around and kissed me on the lips.

"Eat, then we'll go see Aro." Is all he said, then I went to sit at the island and ate my breakfast.

After I finished, Alec took my dishes and cleaned then.

"I could have done the dishes." I said

"I know but I want to do them." He responded. He then proceeded to take my hand and walk me out of my loft and bring me to the library where Aro was reading. Aro put his book down and looked up.

"Ah Isabella, I see you have made your self at home. I hope you like your room." He said will looking from me to Alec. I was confused to why he did that.

"Yes and that you for preparing the loft. It's absolutely perfect." I said with a smile.

"Ok well we had a change of plans so your change will be scheduled for tonight."

I looked up at him in surprise. I was getting changed tonight? A smile spread across my face and I ran to Aro and hugged him.

"Thanks you Aro."

Last night I woke up at around 2 and was thinking. Edward's going to pay for what he did to me and I will get my revenge on he. After I had my epiphany I realized that I was totally over him. To me his is just a scumbag and a man whore. Then I though of Alec and I decided that I'm going to let my feeling lead me to the right direction. So if that meant that I would love Alec then I will.

"Is there anything else you need Aro?"

"No you may go." He said nonchalantly.

Alec dragged me down the hall and we past the door to my room. I looked up at Alec and by his expression I saw that I should just follow him. We continued and turned ti different hallways so many times that I would get lost if I wasn't with Alec. Finally the curiosity was killing me and I asked Alec where we were going.

"It's my secret place. You'll find out where we are going when we get there."

After another 10 minutes of walking we found ourselves in front of a door. When Alec pushed the door open, my jaw fell to the ground and then I closed it quickly to not make myself look like a fool. We were standing outside and the view was phenomenon. We were on the beach and it was beautiful. Alec pulled us to the sand where he sat on the ground and placed me on his lap.

"What do you think?" He questioned.

"It's absolutely beautiful"

"You are." I looked at him in surprise. I don't think he intended me to here that. We leaned into each other and our lips finally touched. Alec deepened the kiss and I moaned. He pulled back and said, "I love you, I've loved you since you walked into that thrown room a few months back."

I looked at him and though of the last day with him. Today has been amazing and I had fun with him. I could see a clear future with him and I wanted it so bad. That's when I realized that I loved him and with that I responded, "I love you too."

After those words lifted my mouth, Alec was attacking my mouth. He kissed me passionately and stuck his tongue into my mouth. He rapped my legs around him and stood up and ran to my room. He pushed me up against the door and kissed me roughly. I gasped as he kissed down my neck and up to my ear. He nibbled my earlobe and I started to pant. He pushed the door open and ran upstairs. He placed me on the bed and crawled up to me with a smug smile. He kissed me on my lips and then up to my ear.

"We have a few hours left till you are to be changed. Is there anything you want to do before that." He asked me while running his tongue along my ear.

My only answer was a loud moan. I pushed my hips up toward his erection.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He chuckled. He then ripped up my shirt and ran his tongue down my neck and between my breasts. He took off my bra and sucked my right peek. He roughly grabbed my left breast and played with my hardened nipple. I pushed my hips up and rubbed against his erection. I placed my hand on his chest and rubbed up and down. I can feel his hard muscle flexing and moaned. I slowly pulled his shirt off and gasped at how gorgeous he looked. I then unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. I could see his long thick cock against the thin fabric of his black boxers. He then took of my pant and I lay there in only my lace thong.

"Fuck baby. You look so fucking hot. God all I want to do is lick you." Alec moaned. And he did. He ripped of my panties and dug his head towards my sex. He slowly liked my folds and I screamed.

"Fuck baby. I need you so much. Fuck me with your thick dick. I can't wait anymore." I moaned. He growled loudly and placed his cock at my entrance.

"You ready baby. Are you ready for my thick cock?"

"Yes baby I need you now."

And with that he slowly pashed his thick cock into me. I could feel my insides being stretched and whimpered in pain. He continued to push into me till he reached my barrier.

"I love you Bella. So much." He whispered quietly. Then he pushed into me. Tears started to fall down my cheek but Alec was there to kissed them away. After a few minutes, the pain dulled and pleasure took over. I grinded my hips against his and I moaned.

Alec started to thrust into me slowly and we were both panting harder and harder. The only sound you could here are our moans and grunts.

"Faster Alec. Harder!"

Alec did as I pleaded and sped up. He was now pounding in me and I was getting closer and closer to my climax.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight, so wet. I love your fucking pussy." Alec growled.

And with that the world around me exploded. My orgasm took over and I screamed Alec's name loudly. Alec also orgasmed as I milked his cock. He then fell on me panting hard.

"I love you so much. I can't live in a life without you anymore." He whispered lovingly.

"I love you too Alec. Always and forever." And I drifted into darkness surrounded in my loves arms.


	4. what was i thinking

Chapter 4

I felt someone rubbing there hands up and down my spine and then grip my ass. I opened my eyes and was meet by Alec's blinding smile. I could feel his dick rub against my cunt and moaned loudly.

"Hey baby. Hope you had a good rest because all that moaning you did while you where sleeping made me so fucking hard." Alec said seductively while grinded his erection against my pussy.

"Fuck yeah baby. I was dreaming of you pounding that big dick of yours on my tight little pussy." And with that he growled loudly and thrusts his long cock into me. I screamed loudly and when Alec started pounding into me, the only words that came out of my mouth were harder, faster and Alec.

I could feel my orgasm coming quickly and my insides tighten. Alec quickened his pace and if there were to be a human watching, there would be no way they could see the speed he was going.

"Cum for me baby. Milk my cock with your tight pussy." Alec growled

"Fuck I'm almost there. Harder."

And with one final thrust he sent me over the edge, as he followed right behind me. Alec rolled off of me and rapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered in my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." And I snuggled against his chest. After a few minutes I felt Alec shift so I looked up.

"You better get ready, your change is scheduled in half an hour." With that said I stood of the bed and dropped the sheet and walked to the bathroom. I made sure to add a little more swing to my hips to look more seductive. I think it worked because I herd Alec growl softly.

After I showered, I went to my closet and picket out a set of comfortable clothe. Which where of course a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked down stairs to find Alec sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked up to him, straddled his lap and kissed him. He moaned as I went lower and sucked the back of his ear.

"Mmm baby not that I'm complaining but Aro came by and want us to go to the thrown room." I pouted but got off of him. He stood up and we walked hand in hand toward the thrown room. When we entered the room, everyone looked up at us and then at our intertwined hands. I looked down as my face turned red in embarrassment. I felt Alec tighten his hold on me and kissed my neck. That's when all hell broke loose. A big burly guy, I recalled Alec call him Demetri, jumped up and said, "Yeah, Alec finally got some. Good job bro!" I looked at him mortified. There were more shouts of congratulations

But what scared me most was the loud growl coming from a short blond girl. She looked oddly like Alec. "Really Alec, you're fucking a whore, you could have done better then that? You know what happened last time when you where with a slut. Nothing good comes out of it."

"Jane stop!" Shouted Aro angrily. But it was to late, I had tears running down my cheek and I ran out of that room quicker then I though possible. I ran to my room and looked the door behind me. My legs buckled under my weigh and I fell to the ground. What was I thinking? Of course Alec doesn't love me. He just used me for his own pleasures. No one will ever love me. Sobs broke free and I curled up in a ball and tried to ignore the bagging on the wall. The bagging continued for a few minutes and I could hear Alec shouting on the other side.

"Bella open the door. She didn't mean it. She was just taken by surprise. Jane will get over it. Please baby, open the door" He pleaded for me to open the door. But when he said Jane's name, I cried even louder. His own sister didn't even approve of our relationship.

"Just leave me alone Alec. What was I thinking being with you?" I whispered the last part.

"You don't mean that. You know I love you. Just open the door and I'll explain."

"Could you just leave, please?" I whispered. I know he heard me because the knocking stopped. I stood up and went to go lay on my bed. I hear someone silent knocks on the door and knew it wasn't Alec.

"Bella? It's Caius could you please open the door?" I got off the bed, walked down the stair and opened the door. When Caius walked in and closed the door behind him, I went up to him and hugged him tightly. I cried against his chest for a few minutes. He picked me up and sat on the couch with me on his lap. He rocket me back and forth while shushing me.

"Why does everyone end up hurting me?"

"I don't know honey, but pretty soon everything will straighten out." He said with a small smile. We stayed quiet a little while longer and then I asked him if I was still going to be changed.

"Only if you want to."

"If I were to be changed today could you be the one to change me?"

"I would be delighted too my daughter"

"Then I want to be changed."

"Go upstairs and get ready while I go tell Aro." He said. I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. A few seconds later, Caius came back and asked if I'm ready and I nodded my head.

"I'll always love you my daughter." And he kissed my neck before biting in. It took a few seconds before the pain took over. I tried not too scream before I was overpowered by darkness.

Three days. That how long I have been laying here waiting for the pain to stop. I could now feel my arms and legs.

Suddenly my heart started to go on overdrive and the pain increased. With a finale beat my heart stopped.

THUMP THUMP…

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. I could see the details in the wood ceiling and looked at it in amazement. I could also smell the dust floating in the air.

I heard someone shift to my right and turned my head fast. There was Caius, smiling at me proudly. I jumped up quickly and ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" He looked at me surprised and I let go of him quickly. Fear ran though my body. What if he didn't want me to call him that? My question was answered by the blinding smile on Caius' face. He came up to me and hugged me.

"Daughter, you look absolutely amazing." He said proudly. I got curious and before I could ask, Caius placed a large mirror in from of me.

The person in the mirror was gorgeous. She had long dark brown hair and big wide eyes that were a vibrant red. She had full red lips that reminded me of strawberries. She was not to tall but not to short and had a body to die for. Her chest was voluptuous and she has long lean legs. She also had curves to die for. She was dressed on a blue dress that only had one shoulder. She wore a pair of cream colored pumps that looked awfully comfortable and expensive. Her hair was messy but looked excellent.

It took me a while to realize the girl in the mirror was me. I've always found myself to look plain but now I could surly saw I look good. I looked up at Caius, confusion staining my face.

"Heidi took the liberty to change you before you got up." I nodded my head. "You must be thirsty, we should get down to the thrown room. Heidi should my here soon the next group." I gripped my through to try to ease the now visible pain when he brought up that fact.

We walked to the thrown room and were greeted by the guard. I looked up and found myself looking into Alec' eyes. He looked horrible, like he hasn't eaten in a while. I wanted to cry because I wanted to be with him. But I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. His own sister thinks so too.

Soon after we entered the room, Heidi came in. The most wonderful smell filled the air and I let out an accidental moan. It was absolutely mouth watering.

"Welcome guest to our home." Aro said proudly. Before we came in Dad said that I get to have the first pick as a representation to power. I looked at the group and found the one that I wanted. He was tall and had bright green eyes and jet-black hair. His eyes were the color I pictured Edward had as a human, and that made it all the better. I looked up at dad and pointed out what one I wanted. He nodded and told me to go for it. This all happened in a few seconds so none of the humans saw our exchange. When Aro signaled us to go, I pounced on the guy right a way and broke his neck before biting into his neck and sucked. I finished him quickly and throw him to the ground. I looked up to see everyone was also finished.

"Hope you liked your stay." Aro said laughing.

With that everyone went the different ways. So I decided to go back to my loft. I went to the sitting area, book in hand and started to read.

I didn't realize someone followed me here and looked up so see Alec in front of me. I jumped up in surprise but composed my face quickly.

"What do you want." I said without emotion.

"I need to explain Jane's behavior." And he came to sit next to me on the couch. I nodded for him to continue. "Before I was changed, I was married to this really sweat girl, Melanie. For the first few months I though she was the one but Jane though otherwise. Jane though Melanie was just using me for my money. You see I was next in line to take over the family business and that brought with it a lot of responsibilities. I was out of the house most of the day because of that and would never have time to be with my wife. One night I decided to go home early to surprise Melanie but when I walked into our bedroom I found her with another man. I got mad and went to my sister's house and stayed there for a few days. She was with me when it all happened and know that I wouldn't have been able to take more heartbreak. I filled for a divorce but before it went through we had to go through our thing and separate them. I finally saw all the useless things she had bough and got mad. How could she have used me like that? I gave her everything and all she wanted was more. In the end I decided to keep none of the things and give them all to her. The divorce was granted and on the was back from the courthouse Jane and I were attacked. We were almost dead when Aro found us and changed us. Ever since then, Jane has always been protective of me. She doesn't want me to be left heartbroken again. She's a good person; you just have to get to know her and she you. In the end I'm sure you will be great friends." I had tears in my eyes, tears that will never fall. How could someone do that to him? He was such a nice person. He should have known that I would have never leave him.

"I'm sorry I screamed at yes earlier. I didn't know." I said in a small voice. Scared that he would reject my apology.

"How were you to know? The thing is Bella, I really like you, well more then lie you, and I want this to work out. I had a talk with my sister and I asked her to back off a little and try to get to know you. Just tell me if Jane sais anything and I will put her in her place." He looked at me with a smile. That smile made my insides melt and the next thing I know I was on Alec kissing him long and hard.

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry." With that we kissed long and hard. I know I would be happy if I had Alec by my side.


End file.
